Typical fences include fence posts made from timber or metal which are adapted to support barrier panels. Typically, each barrier panel comprises upper and lower rigid rails extending between the posts and in-fill means extending from rail to rail. The infill means may be impervious rigid sheet, a roll formed profiled sheet, a rigid sheet of expanded metal, a plurality of spaced apart pickets, a sheet of woven wire mesh, or other substantially planar obstruction to the passage of people or animals between the posts.
In many applications, particularly for domestic and commercial use, the fencing can be quite prominent and as such there is a continuing demand for fencing which is visually appealing but which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.